


Mutual Sentiments

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Drabble and a Half, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sam and Dean have romantic sex.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Mutual Sentiments

“I love you more than anyone or anything,” Sam moaned as he slid his cock in and out of Dean’s ass, filling him over and over. Dean was settled on his hands and knees with Sam’s hand stroking his cock as he tenderly fucked him.

“Me too, Sammy,” Dean replied in a soft, urgent tone.

“You are a part of me,” Sam murmured, moving his hips more rapidly as he jerked Dean’s cock faster.

“Me too, Sammy,” Dean breathed, rocking his pelvis, repeatedly shoving Sam’s cock deeper inside him and thrusting his own cock into the channel created by Sam’s curled fingers.

“I belong to you,” Sam vowed.

“Me too, Sammy,” Dean responded in a tone rich with devotion.

“Come for me, Dean,” Sam called out, and the brothers climaxed together, crying each other’s names as Dean spilled onto the bed below him and Sam shot deep into Dean’s ass.


End file.
